The present invention pertains to flame retardant halogenated polyols and more particularly to flame retardant tri- and tetrahalobutoxy polyols.
Polyurethanes are a widely used group of plastics in industry, having such applications as adhesives, as coatings, as insulators, as elastomers, as cushioning, as packaging materials, as potting resins, and the like. For many of these applications, it is desirable to incorporate a flame retardant into the polyurethane in order to reduce its flammability.
Two commercial, reactive, flame retardants that contain halogens are GAF's 2,3-dibromo-2-butenediol-1,4 and Olin's Thermolin RF-230, a chlorinated polyol. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,919,166 and 4,022,718 describe GAF's product for use as a flame retardant for flexible polyurethane foam. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,855; 3,741,921; and 3,847,844 describe Olin's Thermolin RF-230 product for use as a flame retardant for rigid polyurethane foam. None of these patents teaches the present invention.